Un deseo
by Lucy mkr
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando deseas algo con todo tu corazon? Es un fic LatisLucy


Ya había pasado tiempo desde que Lucy, Marina y Anahís habían regresado de Céfiro, si bien, la ultima vez que había visto a Céfiro, era un lugar agradable pero... extrañaban a ciertas personas especiales que habían dejado ahí, Lucy Marina y Anahís se reunieron a recordar viejos tiempos, recodaban lo felices que habían sido en Céfiro y las tristezas que había vivido

Latis... -Dijo Lucy mientras tomaba entre sus mannos el medallón

¿Suspirando de nuevo?-Dijo Marina

Me gustaría verlo de nuevo... saber si siente todavía algo por mí... -Dijo de nuevo Lucy

Sabes que es imposible-Dijo Anahis suspirando, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

Lo extrañas ¿Verdad?-Dijo Lucy-Deberíamos ir... o mejor que ellos vengan... desearía con todo mi corazón que estuvieran aquí...

Y... un gran resplandor iluminó de nuevo la Torre de Tokio

¡Que sucede?-Dijo Marina

¡Es un resplandor¿Acaso será...?-Dijo Lucy

¡Viene del lugar donde fuimos transportadas!-Dijo Anahís

Cuando el resplandor desapareció, Lucy corrió inmediatamente hacia el piso de arriba, Anahis la siguió no sin antes pagar la cuenta, Marina estaba atónita y decidió seguirlas, cuando subieron, encontraron a las personas aun sorprendidas y extrañadas por el suceso, la luz del sol entraba cegadoramente, de repente, las tres se detuvieron sin poder ver nada de repente... 3 figuras que para ellas eran familiares empezaron a vislumbrarse

Tanto tiempo sin vernos-Dijo una voz

Anahis se quedó petrificada, no sabía qué hacer, estaba delante suyo... ahí, con una amplia sonrisa, el joven se acercó a ella

¡Paris¡Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver!-Dijo entre sollozos aun inmóvil

Paris se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Anahis aun no se reponía de la sorpresa, Marina por su lado, apenas había distinguido a Ascot, a quien abrazó cariñosamente, esto hizo que Ascot se ruborizara, finalmente quedaban Lucy y Latis, ambos avanzaron y la guerrera mágica sacó el medallón que Latis le había regalado anteriormente, aun no creía lo que veía, ya que su ultima platica había quedado inconclusa después de su despedida intempestiva

Ho... hola Latis-Dijo Lucy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer

Latis se acercó a ella... Lucy sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, tanto, que sentía que se le saldría del corazón, Latis tomó a Lucy de los hombros

Te extrañé mucho, Lucy-Dijo él

Lucy abrió los ojos mucho más, se encontraba paralizada aun por la emoción

Latis, a mí también me da gusto volver a verte... Latis... yo... aun te amo-Dijo ella mientras sentía que un gran peso se le iba

Latis abrazó a Lucy y ella correspondió, hace tanto tiempo que deseaba volver a ver a Latis, después de un largo saludo, lágrimas y abrazos, decidieron irse de la Torre de Tokio, ya que era extraño ver a tres jóvenes salidos de la nada, decidieron finalmente que vivirían en una casa que los padres de Marina rentaban, claro está, que no pagarían mucho por ella porque... ¿Cómo explicar que conocían a Ascot, Paris y Latis? No había otra forma, más que decirles que eran chicos que venían de intercambio ¡Sí, eso era! Y así fue, los padres de Marina estuvieron de acuerdo, así fue como los tres chicos vivirían aquí pero... ¿Qué harían?

Fácil-Dijo Paris-Entraremos a estudiar con ustedes

Anahis casi se infarta de la emoción y Marina se queda emocionada pero Lucy... no sabe qué decir, está emocionada y sabe que Latis la ama

Nosotros pasamos a sus casas por ustedes-Dijo Paris-Ascot pasará por Marina, Latis por Lucy y yo por ti, Anahis

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, sin embargo Lucy permanecía pensativa, llegó por fin el lunes, ese día Lucy estaba muy nerviosa ¿De que platicaría con Latis¿Qué le diría? Estos pensamientos inundaban su cabeza, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta: era Latis, Lucy sintió que el corazón se le salía, decidió por fin tomar valor y salir, los dos se fueron caminando, Lucy iba un poco atrás de Latis, pensativa...

De repente, Latis se detiene en seco, Lucy lo mira sorprendida, voltea a ver a Lucy

Lucy... quiero hacerte una pregunta... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo Latis acercándose más a ella

Lo que me pides Latis... es... –Dijo sollozando de alegría

Lucy-Dijo Latis mientras la toma de las manos y galantemente las besa-¿Quieres se mi novia?-Dijo él, Lucy se hallaba inmóvil, Latis se acerca aun más y la abraza, tiernamente besa su mejilla

Esperé mucho tiempo este momento...-Dijo él con voz entrecortada

Lucy se sorprendió aun más... era la primera vez que le sucedía esto... se encontraba muy nerviosa... y como si fuera un imán, ella lo abrazó

Eso lo tomo como un sí-Dijo Latis

El tierno beso que Latis le había dado, Lucy todavía lo sentía en su mejilla... Latis la tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron así hasta que llegaron al instituto, donde Anahis y Paris, Marina y Ascot los esperaban

Creí que no iban a llegar nunca-Dijo Paris

Lucy, nos preocuparon los dos-Dijo Anahis

Estando conmigo no tienen de qué preocuparse-Dijo Latis mientras sonreía a Lucy

Todos quedaron aun más sorprendidos... Latis por lo general nunca sonreía... sin embargo, el timbre sonó, era hora de entrar a clases...

Clase, les presento a tres nuevo estudiantes, ellos vienen de Odaiba, vienen del intercambio entre institutos, así que por favor háganlos sentir como si estuvieran en su casa

Pasaron a ocupar sus lugares, el día pasó muy rápido y el timbre de salida ya había sonado, todos se dispusieron a marcharse, Anahis se fue con Paris, Marina con Ascot y Lucy con Latis... lo que había sucedido en la mañana la había dejado sorprendida... nunca creyó que el tener novio implicaba tantas cosas... no sabía cómo se comportaba una novia, de hecho, Latis era su primer novio y el ultimo, Lucy, al igual que Anahis, tenían la suerte de que su primer novio había sido el definitivo en sus vidas... Anahis ya sabía lo que era el primer beso porque Paris y ella tuvieron más tiempo para tratarse... pero Lucy... ella nunca había tenido novio...así que en la hora de descanso decidió preguntarle a Anahis

Oye Anahis... dime... yo...-Dijo Lucy sonrojada y con orejas de gato-¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

La pregunta no sorprendió a Anahis

Cuando consideres que estés lista, vendrá, en el momento menos esperado-Le dijo Anahis sonriendo, mientras ella iba al lado de Paris, dejando a Lucy aun más confundida, no sabía qué hacer... estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella, una mano muy cálida recorrió su brazo y la abrazó tiernamente

¡Latis!-Dijo ella sorprendida

Dime-Dijo él mientras se sentaba detrás de ella, Lucy se hundió en sus brazos

Estoy pensando-Dijo él-Si te gustaría venir conmigo a comprar material para mi exposición de pasado mañana

Dijo Latis mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

¡Me encantaría!-Dijo ella

Al salir del instituto ¿Te parece bien?

Sí-Dijo Lucy

El tiempo pasó volando y es que teniendo al ser amado cerca, el tiempo vuela, finalmente Lucy tuvo que ir camino a casa, a la salida, iban Anahis, Marina y Ascot, ya que Paris tuvo que quedarse al club al que se había inscrito, en la puerta de la escuela, Lucy encontró a Latis

¡Nos vemos Lucy, Marina, Ascot y Latis!-Dijo Anahis, quien también dejaba solos a Marina y Ascot

¡Hasta luego!-Dijeron todos, Marina y Ascot tomaron otro camino, por fin estaría a solas con Latis, durante parte del recorrido permanecieron en silencio, Lucy no sabía qué decir, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido desde que los tres chicos habían llegado, tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Latis la abrazó

¿Estás bien Lucy?-Dijo él preocupado-Últimamente te he visto pensativa ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par...

Latis... sabes... yo... lo que pasa es que... nunca he tenido novio y... a mi se me hace muy raro todo esto... de verdad...hay cosas que aun desconozco...-Dijo ella nerviosa

Latis ese detuvo, miró a Lucy tiernamente

A todos nos sucede-Dijo él-Te refieres a...

Sí-Dijo ella apenada-Es que no se...

Latis sonrió nuevamente y abrazó a Lucy

Yo tampoco se... pero los dos podemos aprender-Dijo él mientras sonreía pícaramente-He de confesarte que antes de ti nunca me había enamorado...

Pero yo creí que...

¿Qué ya tenía experiencia¡ja, ja, ja! No Lucy y al igual que tu, yo también estoy nervioso-Dijo sinceramente

Lucy se sintió más tranquila, pero algo inquieta ¡Ninguno de los dos sabía besar! Era un alivio por un lado pero por el otro ¿Cómo podía saber que se sentía besar a alguien? Porque ella no quería que su primer beso fuera cualquier cosa, ella deseaba que fuera muy especial

Ambos se quedaron ahí parados, sin hacer ni decir nada... Latis tomó la mano de Lucy y ambos siguieron caminando, pero había algo... algo que hacía que ninguno de los dos se soltara, Latis tomaba la mano de ella fuertemente pero sin lastimarla, al llegar a casa de Lucy, fue Saturno quien abrió la puerta

Buenas tardes-Dio Latis

Buenas tardes-Dijo Saturno-¡Lucy! Que bueno que llegaste!

Saturno, te presento a Latis, mi novio

¡Novio?-Dos cabezas más salieron a un costado de Saturno, eran los otros dos hermanos de Lucy, Maciel y Cameo, quienes al ver a Latis quedaron sorprendidos

¿Quién es el que pretende quitarnos a nuestra hermanita?-Dijeron desafiantes

¡Hermanos, tranquilícense-Dijo ella

Discúlpalos, siempre sobreprotegiendo a Lucy ¡Ya les dije que no deben meterse en los asuntos de Lucy¡Creo que ella les ha dado entender de la mejor manera que ya es lo suficientemente grande como para tener novio!- Dijo mientras metía a jalones a los dos hermanos de nuevo

Mucho gusto-Dijo Saturno

Latis, te presento a Saturno, mi hermano mayor

Lucy entró en la casa, y Saturno invitó a Latis a entrar, por fin conocía la casa de Lucy, pasaron pro un gran patio tradicional japonés, mientras Hikari, el perro de Lucy jugueteaba con ella, mientras Lucy dejaba sus cosas en su habitación, Saturno habló con Latis

Me alegra saber que Lucy tiene novio, es una chica muy tierna pero tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad, por cierto dime ¿Dónde se conocieron?

En la Torre de Tokio-Dijo Latis-Hace un año

Ya veo, dime Latis ¿Eres feliz con ella?

Si-Dijo Latis

Me alegra saber que es feliz a tu lado-Dijo Saturno

¡Ya estoy lista!-Dijo Lucy en ese momento

Es hora que vayan-Dijo Saturno-Tengo que cuidar del dojo, ya que Maciel y Cameo se han ido nuevamente-Y diciendo esto se despidió, dejando solos a Lucy y Latis

Ambos salieron rumbo al centro de Tokio, donde comprarían todas las cosas. Eran las 4 de la tarde, y el calor era sofocante, de repente, empezó a llover, primero fueron gotas pequeñas, para más tarde dar paso a gotas grandes de agua, ambos se resguardaron por un rato en una tienda... pero no una tienda cualquiera... era una tienda para vestidos de novia...

Lucy miraba atentamente, en el aparador había un bello vestido de novia, con escote, y guantes blancos, el velo eran hermoso, tenía una corona parecido al de una princesa y caía graciosamente hasta el piso... flores blancas y pequeñas adornaban el escote...

Es hermoso-Dijo Latis volteando a ver el vestido-Ese vestido me gustaría que usaras el día de nuestra boda-Dijo él nuevamente abrazando a Lucy quien se sonrojó mientras se alejaban de ahí para buscar un mejor refugio

¡Pero Latis...!

¿Piensas que es demasiado pronto para pensar en boda? Yo creo que no, eres la primera y la última persona que quiero que sea mi novia, ya que después serás mi esposa-Dijo Latis dejando a una Lucy roja como un tomate

Lucy volteó a verle al rostro, al ver esos hermosos ojos negros como la noche y tan profundos como el infinito, quedó absorta, sin poder hacer nada... la lluvia había aumentado y mucha gente corría para resguardarse, sin embargo, ellos volvían a estar en plena lluvia, pero no les importaba... en ese momento sólo se encontraban ellos dos... no había nadie más... Lucy sentía que un poder extraño la atraía hacia Latis... no podía evitarlo, el verle desde la entrada de su casa le emocionaba... deseaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado...Latis acarició el rostro de Lucy y ella tomó la mano de él, quién acarició a Lucy con la otra mano, al momento que Lucy le tomaba la otra mano, ahora con las manos tomadas, Latis le acariciaba sus manos, Lucy bajó la mirada, nerviosa y se recargó en el pecho de Latis, la lluvia caía copiosamente y ambos no se daban cuenta...cuando Lucy volvió a levantar la mirada, Latis tomó a Lucy tiernamente y besó su rostro, Lucy cerró los ojos sin poder hacer nada, Latis tomó el rostro de Lucy entre sus manos y tiernamente posó sus labios en los de ella... Lucy cerró los ojos estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer... Latis tierna y delicadamente mordió los labios de Lucy quién correspondió a Latis, ninguno de los dos quería separarse... el tiempo para ambos fue una eternidad, aunque sólo hubiesen pasado 2 minutos... cuando Lucy se separó de Latis y después de darse cuenta los dos que estaban bajo la lluvia, decidieron ir a cambiarse la ropa húmeda... así que llegaron al departamento donde los chicos vivían, pero no había nadie, entraron y Latis le mostró todo el lugar, Lucy pudo secar un poco sus ropas, gracias a que Latis le había prestado la ropa que ella usó en la nave de Autozam, ambos se hallaban en el balcón abrazados, la lluvia ya había pasado...

¡Ding dong!-Del otro lado se oyó la voz de Marina

¡Yo voy, están tocando la puerta!-Dijo Lucy, quien fue detenida por Latis

¡Pero tengo que abrir!

Latis al atrajo para sí y la besó, nuevamente, tanto él como ella volvieron a besarse intensamente...

¡Tengo que abrir!-Dijo Lucy desesperada-¡Por favor Latis!

Sólo uno más-Dijo él

Lucy accedió, le rozó los labios pero...

Yo abro-Dijo Latis y diciendo esto fue directo a abrir la puerta

Cuando abrió la puerta y Marina vio tanto a Lucy y a Latis juntos y a ella con otras ropas, abrió los ojos de par en par y curvó las cejas... y vio a Lucy de forma pícara, cuando Latis fue por más té...

¿Qué fue lo que les pasó¡No creo que se hayan mojado por accidente!-Dijo pícaramente

Lucy respondió sonrojada

Es que... Latis y yo... bueno... ya nos dimos un beso... y...

¡Y¿qué más?

... y que... bueno... casi me propone matrimonio...-Dijo Lucy sonrojada y apenada

¡Qué emoción!-Dijo Marina (esta fue su cara: OuO )

Bueno Lucy, yo sólo pasaba, me voy porque tengo que ir a otro lado... Ascot...-Dijo Marina con mirada tierna

Y mientras se levantaba del sillón, se dirigió hacia la puerta

¡Nos vemos después Latis¡Lucy, se cuidan mucho!-Y cerró la puerta

Latis llegaba en esos momentos con más té

¿Ya se fue?

Si, tenía prisa, parece que Ascot es la prisa que tiene-Dijo Lucy mientras se dirigía hacia Latis

¿Te ayudo en algo?-Dijo ella

No-Dijo él-Quiero que te quedes aquí en lo que regreso

Lucy tomó asiento y esperó a Latis y mientras cerraba sus ojos, pensaba, sintió que algo cálido rozaba sus labios... quiso abrir los ojos pero oyó la voz de Latis

No los abras por favor-Dijo él-Mientras se sentaba a su lado y la levantaba

¿Adónde me llevas?-Dijo ella

Sígueme y después lo sabrás-Dijo él

Así fue como Lucy siguió a Latis hasta...

Ya puedes abrirlos-Dijo él

Lucy abrió los ojos y...

¡Latis¡Esto es maravilloso!-Dijo ella emocionada

¿Te gusta? Todos los días veo esto y me recuerda a ti...

A lo lejos, se podía ver al sol ocultándose tras las montañas... un cielo que se componía en diversos colores como el arco iris podía admirarse desde la terraza.

Ahí se pasaron por le menos media hora... hasta que Lucy tuvo que volver a casa.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses... tanto Lucy, Marina y Anahis ya habían terminado sus estudios y estaban a punto de graduarse, al igual que ellos, quienes ya no deseaban regresar a Céfiro por nada del mundo... una noche cuando todos fueron a celebrar por fin que ya eran profesionistas... Lucy y Latis se habían ido a una cena romántica por la Bahía de Tokio, Marina y Ascot (que por fin marido y mujer, ya que se habían casado durante sus estudios) se habían ido de viaje de luna de miel a Grecia; Anahis y Paris se hallaban en casa de los padres de ella, ya que Paris deseaba casarse con Anahis; al día siguiente, Latis, Lucy, Anahis y Paris se reunieron para platicar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, tanto Paris como Anahis estaban nerviosos ya que pronto se casarían, incluso ya tenían fecha para la boda.

Lucy y Latis iban caminando como de costumbre por la ciudad tomados de la mano... de repente Lucy suspiró...

¿Qué sucede Lucy? Te veo pensativa-Dijo Latis

Sólo pensaba... pensaba en la felicidad de Anahis... hay que ver todo lo que se va a hacer... los arreglos, las invitaciones... ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, o no haremos bien las cosas!-Dijo ella preocupada y mientras decía esto, se adelantaba a Latis sin soltarle la mano.

¿Me acompañas a ver los recuerdos? Yo le he pedido a Anahis que junto con Marina veamos todo eso, ella tiene que disfrutar ahora de sus últimos meses de soltería-Dijo sonriente a Latis

Así fue como los dos recorrieron tiendas toda la tarde, cada vez que entraban a una tienda, Latis sonreía silenciosamente... veía a Lucy con mucha ternura

Eres tan tierna... –Decía para sí cada vez que Lucy le pedía su aprobación con una sonrisa

Uno de esos días, después de haber visto los recuerdos para la boda de Anahis... y de haber hecho una parada en el departamento en donde ahora sólo Latis vivía...

¡Uff! Esto de verdad que es agotador, pero siendo para una amiga como Anahis, vale la pena-Dijo Lucy mientras caía en el sillón... cerró sus ojos un rato... hasta el punto de quedarse dormida... cuando ella abrió los ojos, se halló en una habitación con terraza y con un estéreo, al lado de la cama había un sillón donde pudo ver claramente a Latis...

¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido?-Se preguntó apenada, incorporándose, en eso Latis se levanta y se acerca a ella

Has dormido durante 2 horas, Lucy, te quedaste dormida en el recibidor-Dijo Latis

Lucy se incorporó... era la primera vez que veía la habitación de Latis, se levantó, ayudada por él, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, tropezó con la sábana de la cama... y cayó sobre él... ambos empezaron a reír, sin embargo, sus miradas se unieron y se besaron tiernamente... poco a poco, los besos subieron de tono... hasta que...

Lucy...

Dime... -Dijo ella

¿Estás segura que...?

Sí -Dijo ella –Muy segura...

Latis cargó a Lucy hasta la cama y sin soltarla la recostó... primero recorrió su cuello, tierna y delicadamente lo besó... hasta que poco a poco empezó a desabotonar la blusa... Lucy por su parte, empezó a desabotonar la camisa de él... poco a poco Latis bajó hasta llegar a la falda de ella que delicadamente quitó, ella por su parte, desabrochó el pantalón negro de él... hasta que por fin los dos quedaron cubiertos solamente por las sábanas... Lucy estaba muy nerviosa, pero en ese momento no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera Latis y viceversa... ambos se besaron con ternura e intensidad hasta que por fin unieron su alma y su espíritu y se fundieron en un solo ser...

Al día siguiente... los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación, ambos se hallaban abrazados y profundamente dormidos... hasta que Latis despertó a Lucy con una tierna caricia

¿Cómo amaneciste cariño?-Dijo él tiernamente a Lucy

Cariño-Pensó Lucy-¡Que bien se siente oír esas palabras!-Pensaba para sí-A tu lado siempre amaneceré bien-Dijo ella

Porque yo, Lucy, he decidido que... quiero que seas mi esposa... quiero que te cases conmigo-Dijo él, a lo que Lucy sonrió emocionada

¡Latis...!-Dijo ella casi sin voz-¡Sí, acepto!-Dijo ella

Un hermoso anillo con dos corazones entrelazados y con las iniciales de ambos, lucía Lucy en su mano derecha

Se dieron un tierno beso y ambos se dispusieron a disfrutar de aquel desayuno... ya eran las 10:00 am cuando Lucy tuvo que bañarse y vestirse para avisarle a Anahis sobre los recuerdos... pero no fue sola, Latis la acompañaba, al llegar a casa de Anahis

¡Chicos, ya llegamos!-Dijo al ver a Anahis con Paris escogiendo las invitaciones, Anahis, al ver a la cara de Lucy, le hizo un gesto que Lucy entendió perfectamente, Anahis simplemente la abrazó emocionada

Después de 3 días, recibieron llamada de Marina: Ya regresaba de su luna de miel con Ascot, así por fin la boda de Anahis y Paris se celebraba 6 meses después. La luna de miel sería en Europa, por su parte, Marina les daba la noticia que pronto serían tías... ¡Y de gemelos! Por su parte, Latis y Lucy ya habían fijado la fecha para la boda, sería en 2 meses... Y así fue como el deseo de 3 chicas se hizo realidad.

Fin

Notas de Lucy: Bueno, este fic originalmente seria publicado antes del de Niñas, pero, decidi hacer dos historias diferentes partiendo de un solo tema al principio... asi que este fic, esta dedicado a todas las fans de la pareja Lucy x Latis ¡Disfrútenlo!


End file.
